My home Sindria
by midnightkirin
Summary: The story takes place shortly before Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana leave Sindria. It's about a woman who's King Sinbad's 9th General and came back after two years she spent in her home country Silas. Now she's back and planning a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hey everyone. This is my second fanfic and I'm Austrian so English is my second language. I hope you don't mind my mistakes, I try to do as less as possible. ANYWAY, let us begin!**

**I do not own Magi just my OC**

* * *

"Ja'far do you mind going to the harbor? A boat shipping goods is entering our harbor" King Sinbad said to his right hand man who stood in front of his desk where a lot of work waited for the King. "I will", the white haired man answered. Sinbad thanked him and as the younger man closed the door behind him, Sinbad sighed at the thought of the work he yet had to do.

Ja'far was coordinating the unloading of the ship which just entered the harbor. As he told a member of the crew where to put the big box filled up with various foods, someone called his name. The voice came from behind so he turned around. In front of him there was a short young woman with dark blue hair and yellow eyes. She wore a short dress with a v-neck and a white coat."What are you doing here? Why wasn't there a letter from you, that you would come back, Rim?" She grinned and embraced the confused Ja'far. "Mhm, it's nice to see you, too, Ja'far."The young man didn't lose his confused expression; still he smiled and pulled his arms around the woman.

They were sitting in an inn near the harbor now, drinking something. "So, do you want to explain your unheralded coming back?" Ja'far asked her leaning back in his seat. She smiled and told him "I just wanted to surprise everyone. That's much more fun than being welcomed by everyone at the harbor." Ja'far frowned, but then shrugged and said "Do as you please." He stood up and wanted to give her enough money to pay his drink but she shook her head. "Of course I am paying. Go back to work, Ja'far-chan", she answered and drank out. She pat him on the back and said "I'll visit the others. Don't tell Sin that I'm here, okay?" He nodded and let her leave the inn before him.

Masrur was training in the area behind the palace of King Sinbad. He trained when he was bored and since there was nothing happening neither inside the palace nor outside he decided to train his muscles. Suddenly he sensed a presence coming at him in a slow pace. He still decided to stop his training to greet his visitor. It was the short blue-haired woman who left Sindria two years ago; she finally was back. "Yo Masrur, how are you doing?" "Rim, long time no see. I didn't know you would come today" Masrur replied to the light-eyed woman. She waved aside and explained to him "Do not worry, no one knew." He nodded and before and uncomfortable silence were about to spread Rim asked him "Are you training?" Masrur nodded again to what she replied "Then I won't detain you any further. See you later, Masrur." She waved him goodbye; he waved back at her.

"What do you think, Yamraiha? Does it look good on me?" Pisti asked with a new dress on. Yamraiha frowned and told her "It looks good, however, I think the one you usually wear does still suit you better." Pisti sighed and agreed with her, going back to change back. "Why would you even want to change your clothes?" Yamraiha asked the small blonde while she was changing behind a curtain. "I am getting bored of these clothes. But I guess they do suit me best." She pulled the curtain aside and sat down next to the reading Yamraiha. "What book is this?" "Oh. It's about magic. Nothing special" the water-blue haired woman replied to the younger one. "That's really nothing special", Rim said leaning at the door frame. "Rim!" both shouted and stood up going over to her. They hugged each other and Pisti asked as they detached from another "How long have you been here yet?" "Just arrived" the tallest of them replied. She smiled and said "It's a surprise return."

Spartos was walking down the hallway. He was on the way to his room as he heard steps behind him and turned around quickly. The dark-blue haired woman leaned against a pillar smiling at him. "Rim-san", the younger man said to what she replied "Yo Spartos-kun." She grinned and went over to him. Though he was a year younger than her he was almost twenty centimeters taller than her. "How are you?" she asked him gently. He replied that he was fine and thanked her. "Do I have missed the news that you would come home?" he asked confused. She shook her head and smiled again "You have not. I wanted to surprise everyone with my return. After all, it's been two years I have been away." Then he also smiled and said "Yes everyone missed you, Rim-san." Her smile brightened and she responded "I missed everyone, too."

Hinahoho was watching his children "play" with each other and smiled at them happily. He was proud of them and also of himself and his life in Sindria. To follow Sinbad was the best thing he could have done. "Oi, Hinahoho, are you and your children doing well?" a female, familiar voice asked from behind. Without looking Hinahoho smiled and answered "As well as ever. And you Rim?" Now he turned his head around and looked the bright eyes of the woman staying on the right side behind him. "It's great to be back home", she said with an thoroughly happy smile.

Drakon was standing at the rocky coast, staring at the horizon. Thoughtful as he seemed to be Rim didn't expect him to notice her until she spoke. "Hmm… Rim you are as silent as ever." She startled a bit as his voice rose. She smiled disappointed that her try failed and answer him "Sure I am. And you are prepared as always, Dragul." He smiled too and told her "Try again next time." "Of course."

The girls just left his table as Sharrkan took the last sip of his liquid. He wanted to look for someone of the others to have a drink or two with him. Maybe Spartos or Pisti. "It's typical for you to be here" Rim said sitting on the window sill behind the white haired man. He turned his head around to face the woman who spoke with him. He smiled as he saw the familiar smirk of the dark-blue haired woman. "Wanna drink something with me?" He showed his empty glass and raised his eyebrows at her. She shook her head and told him "I'd love to. However, I need to visit the King first. Let us delay this until later." "Sure."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I appreciate reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: The second chapter! Enjoy it!**

**I do not own Magi just my own OC's**

* * *

The King just finished his work and sighed out of relief. Today was a severe day and Sinbad was happy that the sun was already setting. Due to his hard work today, tomorrow would be a laid-back day what he really appreciated. Sinbad was a lazy king, he often was told that by Ja'far and he somehow had to agree with him. Sinbad avoided work which not included fun or to be with others. He walked out of his work room and went to the place where he would have the best view of the sunset. He sighed once more, and then smiled. He stood at that place where he spoke with Hakuryuu when he wanted the King to help him fight the Kou Empire. Now he didn't think of that, just how much he enjoyed the last warm rays of the sun.

He turned around and leaned on the railing until he noticed that someone leaned against the pillar vis-á-vis from him. His eyes widened in surprise of the gaze his own met. He placed a smile on his face and asked "How come I didn't know you're coming?" The woman smiled gently and answered him "Well, I don't really know." She straightened up and walked over next to him, and leaned on the railing facing the town and the sea. "How is your sister and your father?" Sinbad asked the blue-haired general of his. She replied, still facing the town "Everyone's alright over there. The wedding was magical. She looked really looked beautiful in her wedding dress." She made a pause before going on with recounting. Her expression seemed to change a little "My father is fine as well. He is really proud of my sister and her husband." "And of you?" "Ha. He hasn't changed his mind, of course. I guess, I'm running out of time." Sinbad turned more to her and asked shocked "How much do you have left?" Rim turned her head to her king and shrugged "Who knows?" "You know, we'll find someone and make you stay here in Sindria."

Rim's father told her a long time ago that she was the successor of her father to become queen of her homeland Silas. She had an argue with him many times about that and that she wanted to stay in Sindria. Her father hadn't changed his mind and never will, she thought. And since Sinbad wanted to help his general to stay in Sindria he helped her searching for an husband, because this was the only way to keep her.

Her father told her that the only way to prevent becoming queen was finding a husband with whom she would stay. There were a few who were considered, however, Rim didn't want to marry any of them. There was a man she fell for long ago and he was the only one she would marry. It was her king, of course, but she couldn't tell him how she felt yet.

"Don't worry Rim", Sinbad told her and smiled at her encouraging. She smiled back, though she knew she would worry. "Okay I'm going to talk with Ja'far because now is not the time for worrying. We need to celebrate your return." She nodded but before he could left she grabbed his wrist and asked "I heard you have visitors. Mind introducing them to me later?" He smiled and told her that of course he didn't mind.

She sighed as he left. Damn, Sin.

The celebration was as big as always and a lot of people were enjoying the alcohol and the dancing women. Rim sat at a table with Drakon and Hinahoho when Sharrkan and Yamraiha came with three youngsters. "Rim!" Sharrkan shouted as they walked towards her table. As they reached their aim Yamraiha started "These are our three guests, Morgiana" she pointed on the pink haired girl. She looked a lot like Masrur so Rim assumed she was a Fanalis, too. "Alibaba" she continued and pointed on the blonde next to Sharrkan "and this is my disciple Aladdin, a Magi." Rim's eyes widened briefly seeing another Magi. He was a short, blue-haired boy. "And Alibaba is my disciple and a dungeon conqueror", Sharrkan told her proudly. "Ah- Nice to meet you three. I am Rim"

There was a brief silence before Sharrkan said "Come on, Alibaba drink one with me" he sat down pulling Alibaba with him. Aladdin sat next to him with Morgiana. "I heard you three are leaving soon?" Rim asked the three of them. They nodded and Aladdin answered "Yes we do. I am going to Magnostadt to learn more about magic." "I will go to the Ream Empire", Alibaba said and Morgiana explained that she would go to the Dark Continent. They talked a lot that night and Rim took to those three.

The next day Rim was walking down a hallway when she saw Alibaba and Sharrkan training. Alibaba's sword style was impressive but Sharrkan ended the training and said something to Alibaba. He nodded and Sharrkan left. Rim decided to go over and have a talk with Alibaba. He had put his sword back into the scabbard when Rim arrived. "Yo Alibaba", she said waving at him. "Hello Rim", he greeted the woman he met yesterday. They had a little small talk. The place they were, was a training place which was on the one side surrounded from meadow and on the other side the ground ended. It was oval turquoise ground surrounded from pillars. They sat down on the border of the ground when she asked him "Mind if I tell you a secret you need to keep?"

Rim let my feet dangle in the air and looked to the sky when she had asked him. "Eh? Me?", he asked confused. The blue-haired woman nodded smiling and said "I have no one other to tell." He blinked but then nodded "Go for it." "You know, I am a princess of a land far away from her. I am successor to the thrown so I am going to be Queen someday. But I don't really want to leave Sindria. Sindria has become my home and there are all those people I don't want to leave. But my father said the only way to stay here is marry someone. So that I can settle down here, have children and so on." "And have you found someone?", Alibaba asked when Rim hushed for a moment. "I do have someone I would like to marry and have a family with but I not yet have found the courage to tell him. I mean my time is running out, I believe in the next few weeks I am going to be ordered back to Silas if I don't have found a fiancé. But the problem is the man I want to marry."

"Why? Do you think he don't like you?"

"I think, even if I tell him how I feel he won't ask me to marry him. You know him, too."

"Then who is he?"

"It's my king. Sinbad."

"EEHHHHH?"

* * *

**Author note: Hope you liked it. Please, write some reviews! Another surprise in the next chapter, though I think a lot of you expected the one she likes to be Sinbad huh? ANYWAY, thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Yo minna! The t****hird chapter is hereee! I hope you'll like it **

* * *

"EEHHHHH?"

Rim started to laugh at Alibaba's reaction to her confession. She wiped away a tear and asked him "Is it this unexpected?"  
"Well it's more surprising than unexpected. And what are you going to do now?"  
She looked back at the sky and laid back on the ground. "I guess I will be the one to propose."  
"EHHH? You?"  
"Pretty unusual, isn't it? For a woman to propose." She said gazing at the ceiling. Then she looked back at Alibaba and waited for his respond. Alibaba nodded and replied "It is. But there is always a first time." Rim sat up straight, leaned a bit forward and smiled gently "Thanks for listening Albaba-kun."  
Five days had passed when a letter from Silas arrived in Sindria.  
"Sin, there's a letter from Silas", Ja'far told his King. Sinbad looked up from his work which he was about to finish and wanted to know "To whom is it addressed?" "Rim."  
The dark blue haired general was combing through her hair, sitting in front of a big mirror when it knocked on her door twice. "Come in" she responded and the door opened. It was Ja'far who seemed to be already at work. He always woke up first and started to work before everyone else did. "What's up?" his fellow general wanted to know. "There's a letter from Silas for you." Her face turned pale as the former assassin finished his sentence. She stood up and Ja'far walked over to her to give her the letter. Her room was big, though her enourmos bed required most of it. Three of the walls in her room was the usual material of which the whole palace was made of. The fourth wall which Ja'far was facing, was made of glass. On the left hand side there was the bed and on the right hand side the desk and the mirror she had sat in fron of. Behind him was the door and on each side next to the entrance there was a cupboard.  
"Might this be something to worry about?"  
She shrugged but stayed silent. She opened the letter with trembling hands. She prayed that this was not an order for her to go back to Silas to become queen.  
It was the handwriting of Hasna. She was a citizen of Silas and a good friend of Rim.

_Dear Rimia,  
I am sad that the reason I write you isn't for asking you how you are. I would prefer to tell you this in person but our distance prevents me from doing so. Nii-san has died. Due to the strange behavior of the Silian Wolfs he was on an expedition to investigate. He was killed by one of the wolfs. The funeral is taking place in 10 days from when you should receive this letter, so that you can…_

Rim wasn't able to read any further. Tears were blocking her view. Ja'far was alerted when he saw her crying. Though he knew her for ten years by now, he had never seen this woman crying. He took away the letter from her and put it on the desk next to the mirror.

Sharrkan was walking down the hallway to meet up with Alibaba to train once more before his disciple had to leave Sindria. Suddenly he saw a door on the right hand side open and the Swordman heard a sobbing noise. He got worried when he realized that it was Rim's room. He accelerated his pace and rushed into her room. "Rim?" he asked worried. Said woman was standing in the middle of her room crying endlessly with Ja'far holding her in his arms.  
"What is going on?" the well tanned man wanted to know. The other man pointed on a sheet lying on the desk next to a large mirror. Sharrkan picked up the piece of paper and read the text. It said that the brother of Hasna had died. He was killed on an expedition to investigate into the Silian Wolfs.  
He rememberd that Rim told him a few days ago that when she was in Silas the Silian Wolfs started to behave strangley so soldiers were sent into the woods where the wolfs lived, Rim took part in one of those expeditions once but they weren't successful since the wolfs didn't show up.  
He didn't know who the brother of Hasna was but it seemed that he had been a close friend of Rim. The letter also said when the funeral would take place and so on.  
"Sharrkan, would you go and tell Sin?" the former assassin asked him. Sharrkan nodded and went out of Rim's room. He thought about seeing Yamraiha and telling her about Rim before he would go to Sinbad.  
And as he had finished his thought he spotted said woman. "Yamraiha!" he shouted but she didn't seem to have heard him. She was walking down the hallway into the direction where also Sinbad's office was, with her back facing Sharrkan. "Yamraiha!" he shouted again, now closer to her than before.  
The female mage turned around because she heard someone call for her. "Sharrkan, what are you shouting for?" she asked a bit annoyed. Sharrkan stopped jogging when he reached her and explained everything to the mage. The light blue haired mage's eyes widened and she instantly went to Rim's place, thanking Sharrkan for telling her.  
"Rim!"  
"Ah-Yam" Rim replied when Yamraiha called out for her. "Rim, come here" she said but Rim didn't even need to come because Yamraiha was already in front of her in an instant. She embraced the Rim who told her "I'm fine, Yam." Yamraiha shook her head and said "Don't be embarrassed of crying. Let it out. Let it all out." And though Rim had finally calmed down, now that the other woman hugged her so tightly, Rim's tears appeared again. Then Ja'far told them "I'm getting you something to drink and eat. I'll be back soon."

"Sinbad!"  
Said king looked up from his work again. He was getting annoyed from being disturbed when he was about to finish his work. "What's the problem, Sharrkan?" Due to his good trained body, Sharrkan didn't even pant a little after running to his king. "The letter that arrived this morning from Silas… A good friend of Rim has died." Sinbad was now paying all his attention to his general and laid his work down. Well, if it's not done today then that's fate, was what Sinbad thought. "How is she?"  
"I think she's okay. Ja'far and Yamraiha are with her."  
The golden eyed man nodded and stood up. "Oh- and the letter also said that the funeral is in 10 days. Do you think Rim will go?"  
"Do you know who exactly has died?" Though he already had someone in mind, the founder of Sindria asked, to be sure. Sharrkan shook his head and answered "The letter was written by someone called Hasna. It was her brother who has died." Sinbad was confirmed by Sharrkan's answer. It was Rim's childhood friend  
"Rihan."

* * *

**Author note: Badadadam! What about her proposal now? Find out what will happen next in chapter four! Review's are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Konnichiwa! Firstly, I need to correct a mistake I made in a previous chapter. I wrote "the short blue haired woman" or something like that and I mean "the short, blue haired woman". Rim is not short haired, she is short, not tall. I hope I got it across.**

**Also I wanted to thank _Mitsuyuki-Hime _for following my story. I'm really grateful.  
And I thank _xXYuseiXAkikoXx _for favoriting my story. Thank you.  
And also my thanks to _Twilight Dark Angel_ for favoriting and following my story. Many thanks!  
Thank you _ .Xx _for following and favoriting my story. I appreciate it.  
Arigatou, thank you _ElephantLover69 _for favoriting my story. Thanks!  
And last but not least _RyuuOrigins_ for favoriting and following this story. My thanks to you, too!**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! Hope you'll like it**

**I do not own Magi just my OC's**

* * *

The dungeon conqueror knew Rihan and Hasna because when he met Rim, they went to Silas together. There, Rihan and his sister were introduced to Sinbad. Rihan also helped him to form an alliance with the King of Silas. He had been a good friend of Sinbad, as well. "And? Will she leave again?" Sharrkan asked once more. His king nodded and left the room. The general from Heliohapt followed him. "Do you know where Ja'far is?"  
Ja'far was on his way back to Rim's room with a glass of water and a warming soup. When he walked around the corner, he saw his King heading towards the woman's room. He accelerated his pace and before Sin reached the door Ja'far stood in front of him. "Is she inside?" the purple haired man asked Ja'far. He nodded and confirmed that she was. Sinbad walked past him and Ja'far turned around to follow his king back into the room. "How are you?" Sinbad asked Rim. She looked at him over Yamraiha's shoulders and smiled slightly, answering "I'm fine. You do not need to worry." Her king nodded and still, he walked over to her.  
Yamraiha moved aside so that they both could talk properly. "I'll take care of organizing your trip to Silas. You should sleep a bit and have time to be alone. You'll leave the day after tomorrow, is that alright with you?" Rim nodded and she looked at Yamraiha. "Thanks for coming but I would like to sleep a bit like King Sinbad said. If you don't mind I would like you all to leave now. Thanks for the soup Ja'far."  
Now she was alone. Everyone had left and was probably spreading the news. She was so worried about going back to Silas because she expected her father would want her to be crowned when she was back in Silas, that Rihan's death didn't seem real. She couldn't imagine going back home without Rihan greeting her the usual way he did. Normally she would arrive and Rihan would wait with two horses at the harbor. Then they would ride into the deep woods of Silas to the place where they had always played together when they were children. Rihan then would tell her what had happened in Silas while she was absent and she would tell him the things she had experienced.

Now she was going back home to attend his funeral. And that wasn't enough. Rim was sure that her father would demand that she was crowned. He wouldn't lose such a good opportunity since Rim turned 25 in 16 days. Ten days from now the funeral would take place and six days later she'd celebrate her birthday. The day after her birthday she would certainly be crowned. And in this two she had left in Sindria, she needed to propose to her King.

A deep-drawn sigh escaped her lips; though she was prepared to propose- she had planned it for a year or so- she was getting really nervous and anxious. She was afraid that King Sinbad would dump her, although she knew there was roughly one chance in a hundred for the first class singularity to say yes. She was aware that she shouldn't expect too much and she didn't but there was hope. Somewhere inside herself there was hope, she couldn't help but hope and pray for Sinbad to say yes. And she was afraid of her hopes being crushed. And due to all of this trouble she could turn around in her bed as many times as she wanted to she would never fall asleep. And being on her own she would probably not stop to think about, so she went out of her room.

She left the palace and down the road. It was a good feeling to talk with the resident of this country which she have called home for 14 years* by now. They would talk with her about their life and about the things happening around the world. And then they would tell her how nice it was to live in Sindria. They would also make her laugh and forget the trouble. Even if it was just for this few hours and even if the problems would remain, it was relaxing to talk with them. Suddenly she spotted a short, blue haired boy talking to a man about the melons he was selling, whom she thought to recognize. She walked over to him and said "Hey, if it isn't Aladdin."

The boy turned around to face the woman talking to him. It was Rim, one of Sinbad's generals.

The boy's eyes were fixed on her boobs, before looking at her face. "Good day, Rim-onee-san." She smiled ere she looked at what he was doing. "Could it be you want to buy some melons?" Aladdin nodded, turning his head to face the melons and explained "They're my favorite food and since I want to take some with me for the trip, I decided to look what kind of melons they are selling here in Sindria."  
"Have you found some which you like?" The boy looked back at Rim and said "Well I'm searching for the biggest ones. These here are currently the biggest I've ever seen." Rim laughed briefly before replying "That's good. So are you going to buy them?" He thought about her question a few seconds with his face frowned. Then he looked at Rim and wanted to know "You live here, right? So you should know if there are any bigger melons than these?"

Rim's gaze wandered from Aladdin to the melons and finally to the shop owner. She knew him, he was selling melons since she first had met him. Back then he had been selling melons from somewhere far away, a land she didn't even know the name of. They had been small but delicious. Since Sinbad had established an alliance with Silas the shop owner has been selling melons from Silas, which were both big and tasty. She smiled at the shop owner and then looked back at Aladdin "I haven't eaten better nor bigger melons than these. You should buy them. But first, let me ask you something. Do you mind walking around town with me?"

She thought that this was a good chance to get closer to the young magi. She couldn't help but feeling good when she was around the short boy. He had an indescribable aura around him. Sure that was because he was a magi but Rim had the feeling that there was more than just that. And also that he chose Alibaba as his king made Rim think good of him.

Alibaba was an honest youngster and she also had a good feeling around him. She wanted to know more about them and chum up with them. And every time she looked at them she remembered her own youth and that made her happy. But what made her decide to spend time with him right now was not only because she needed distraction but also because the magi seemed to be bothered. He didn't want somebody to notice, he was hiding it, Rim realized. She wanted to accompany the young boy and also distract him somewhat.

"Sure"

* * *

**Author note: The end! Hope you liked it. oh and the * was made because in previous chapters I wrote she was in Sindria for ten years but after I calculated it again I noticed I made a mistake. The second mistake today, sorry everyone. Please drop a review or two, it would really make my day.  
Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**author note: Minna, it's been a really long time since I last updated. I once asked myself why people don't update faster but now I know why. I'm sorry for not updating, however, I hope you'll like this chapter, though I think chapter 6 will be more interesting. I hope I can update chapter 6 the coming week. I'll shut my mouth now and let you read, enjoy!**

* * *

Aladdin was walking around town with one of the generals of Sinbad. Her name was Rim and though he had talked to her just once, she seemed to be a nice person. Rim and Yamraiha were good friends and when Aladdin asked his teacher about her, the mage spoke highly of her and it seemed they were really close.

"So Aladdin, are you nervous about going abroad?"  
"A little bit but on the other side I'm really excited because I want to learn more about magic."  
Rim nodded and said "I wish I were a mage, too. I think it's incredibly fascinating to be able to create new things out of the Rukh's power."  
"Yes, I agree with you. That's why I want to understand magic and everything that has to do with it."  
They walked down the road towards the harbor. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear. The temperature was low, but due to the blazing sun it was pleasant to be outside. There were a lot of people in the streets, buying the stuff they needed, chatting and laughing. The atmosphere was nice and made one happy. But Aladdin couldn't help but worry. He was worried about the dreams he had, about Alma Torran and the future that might await him if he would fail. That was the reason he agreed to go for a walk with Rim. Maybe he could stop worrying for a bit.  
"Do you like Sindria?" the general asked the short boy. She was looking down the road, watching everyone do their job. "Yes, I like it. It's really peaceful here and the people they all seem so happy." "I can't speak on behalf of all the people here but I am really happy. Sindria is a fantastic home."

Aladdin and Rim were in town until the sun began to set. They talked with a lot of people and in the end Aladdin bought the melons they saw before, because they weren't any other, bigger melons on the island. It was a nice afternoon and Rim had a few hours where she hadn't worried about everything. The princess was on the way back to her room. As soon as she would be there Rim wanted to go to bed and sleep until noon.

A few times she woke up but she turned around and carried on sleeping until the sun stood in the zenith. Her body felt heavy because she lacked motivation for the coming day. Today she had to propose to her king; just the thought coming to her mind made her bury her face into the countless pillows on her bed. Thinking about leaving Sindria, shivers ran down her spine; alone lying in her bed , the sun shining on her bare back made her heart ache as a result of realizing this all would be gone soon. The princess sat up and looked out of the window. It was a really beautiful day, the sun shone brightly and warmed up her room. She got out of her bed and opened a window and as soon as she did, a cold breeze gently cooled her skin. The general took a deep breath and tried to let all her worries pour out. With that she intended to find some conviction that everything would be okay no matter what would happen.

She looked for her king since she got out of her room but she hadn't found him yet. The only one she spotted was the young Alibaba to whom the general walked over and asked "Alibaba-kun, have you seen King Sinbad?" The blonde turned to where the voice came from and saw the navy-haired woman walking towards him. He replied to her question: "I do. He was on his way back to his office, because he just had lunch." Rim thanked the gold-eyed boy and went back to her King's office where she already searched for the dungeon conqueror but apparently at the wrong time.  
The door was opened and one of his general stood at the door and looked at him. Her breathing heavily and her restless eyes made him ask: "What's the matter, Rim?" She took a deep breath trying to arrange her scattered thoughts, then responded: "I need to talk to you later. I would like all of the generals to be present, too." The way she acted along with her demand aroused the interest of the High King of the Seven Seas. He nodded and replied: "Alright. Would you like to tell me what it is about, Rim?" His eyes were fixed on hers but he couldn't read her thoughts. She looked away while shaking her head and announced she would not. Her response made the King even more curious but he nodded as a response and declared that in an hour he would be finished and await her in the great hall.  
Back in her room the princess sat down. In an hour, she thought. Gradually she began to panic; what would happen to her? In an hour her future would be decided and she could do nothing about it. She was afraid, that she would shirk the proposal. Frantically she mooched up and down in her room, distraughtly trying to cool herself down with calming words. When did she become this wretched?

On orders from their king all his generals had gathered in the great hall, excluding the navy haired woman. Ja'far was standing on the right site next to his King and reassured himself: "So you, too don't know what this all is about?" His Highness shook his head. Ja'far wondered what the Silasian woman had planned and why she wouldn't tell him.  
The other general had similar thoughts to those of Ja'far and the King's curiosity grew with every minute he had to wait. Alibaba and Aladdin were passing the great hall when Alibaba spotted the assembly of the generals. The thought that the moment might had come popped into his head and he stopped Aladdin. "What's up, Alibaba-kun?" the short magi wanted to know from his friend. The other showed him to hush with putting his index finger in front of his mouth. Alibaba's gaze didn't move an inch; his attention was fixed on the meeting and he waited for the navy haired general to appear.

The doors to the great hall were pushed open and all the eyes were on the woman entering the hall. Her gaze met theirs gallantly and shone with determination. She wouldn't back down she told herself and strode into the middle of the hall, in front of the other officials and vis-à-vis of the High King. Her eyes met the ones of her king and she knelt down, lowering her head. A last deep breath was taken and her determination was steadfast when she looked up again.

* * *

**author note: Firstly, I want to explain: Silasian singifies that she comes from Silas. Like I come from Austria so I'm Austrian. Maybe some realized, maybe some not. I just thought that might be good if I explained. Thanks for reading!**

**PS:I'm so sorry .Xx that your name was deleted in a previous author note of mine and so there was just .Xx; i hope you don't mind too much. Thanks for favoriting and following my story :)**

**And also my thanks to .lucky1 for favoriting and following My home Sindria, and .925 thanks for favoriting and following my story and me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**author note: I don't believe it. It's been sooooo long since I've last updated and I'm really really sorry. But at the moment the most important thing for me is school because this year it'll get serious. I'll do my A-levels, or how it is called in Austria I'll do my Matura soon and I really need to be focused on my studies. Another problem for taking so long was that I had a writer's block (I don't know if this is grammatically right because it sounds funny to me but I hope you understand what I'm trying to say).  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

"King Sinbad, I am here as a general of yours to ask you something. Please listen closely. It's been 14 years since I have been by your side. In these 14 years a lot happened; you helped me fulfill my wish to see the world and you showed me even more. Sindria is my home and all of you are my family. But now, when I go back to Silas I am afraid I will have to stay there. The lifetime of my father comes to an end and a new ruler is needed. I am happy to call myself a general of yours and I treasure the time I was able to spend here."  
"Now I have one last request. In these 14 years, I don't know exactly when I did, but I fell in love with my king. High King Sinbad, I want to stay by your side. Even though Silas means a lot to me, Sindria is my home and I want to stay here, so my King, will you make me your wife?"

Her eyes were focused on the ground in front of her; she couldn't face her king. It was dead quiet and the atmosphere was tense. Before he could answer her question she added: "Please, consider my proposal thoroughly and give me your answer when I depart."

She straightened up, bowed in front of Sinbad and then left the great hall. She couldn't slow down nor stop walking; her legs carried her out of the palace, out of town into the woods of Sindria. After a while she slowly stopped and rested next to a tree. Suddenly all of her mixed feelings turned into rage and she hit the tree so hard, it wobbled.  
"What's the matter with me?!"

She had left all the generals shocked, including the former assassin. What the princess of Silas had done surprised the white haired general; he hadn't expected anything like this. He glimpsed over to his king, he wasn't sure what the dungeon conqueror was thinking right now or how he would answer the proposal of his general. Because he was a womanizer, Ja'far had always thought that he would never get married, but now, when he was asked, would it turn out different? What would his king do? Rim put a lot pressure on him, if he wouldn't marry her, she had to go to Silas and become queen. She would leave Sindria. Ja'far was sure Sinbad didn't want that to happen, but would he marry her if it is needed to stop her from leaving?

"This meeting is dismissed. You may all leave now",  
King Sinbad spoke and one after another left the room. Ja'far thought that Rim probably wouldn't want him to visit her now; however, he would do so anyway because he wanted to.  
Rim wasn't in her room, nor was she anywhere else in the palace. Ja'far assumed that she would probably not want to meet anyone so she went somewhere, where no one would find her. The former assassin decided to search in town for her.  
After the generals left Aladdin asked Alibaba: "Alibaba-kun, do you know what they were talking about?" The blonde was still looking over at the great hall when he answered: "Probably." He then turned around and went down the hallway. Aladdin took one more glance at the great hall, at Sinbad, then also turned around and caught up to Alibaba, now walking next to him.

Rim was sitting in front of the tree she hit not long ago. With her legs tucked up and her forehead resting on her knees she thought about what she had done and about its consequences. However, what was on her mind was not how she would face her king when she would see him again nor what the outcome of her proposal would be, it was how lonely she felt and how weak she had become. Misty-eyed she thought about her dead friend and it felt like no one was there anymore. She didn't want to see anyone but Rihan right now; if she would go and see Yamuraiha or Ja'far she would only think about Sinbad and her proposal; if she would see her family she would only worry about her future and leaving Sindria.

_Why did you leave me?_

Tears gathered in her eyes until they overflew and ran down her cheek. She couldn't stand herself that very moment because she used to be carefree and would only see the good sides of life; she used to be optimistic but right now she felt like everything turned black and she had nowhere to go. Being weak like this and letting the fear of her future put her in such a pitiful condition made her angry. However, it didn't seem important right now. Rim mourned because she would never be able to see Rihan again and suddenly she felt the urge to go home. Back to Silas, she thought and then wondered whether she should call Silas her home or Sindria. She used to think it was Sindria because she wanted to stay here no matter what and thought of everyone as her family, but now she yearned for the Silasian people and Silas more than staying in Sindria. She wanted to go back to the days she was young and free from any worry. She remembered the times she went into the deep woods of Silas together with Rihan, where they always had played together.

Rim looked up at the crown of the tree and sighed. It seemed like the trees were able to calm her. Maybe it was because they reminded her of the woods in Silas. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds sing. A light breeze blew and she tried to imagine that her worries would fly away together with the light breeze – far away.

* * *

**author note: Hope you enjoyed it! What I still need to do is apologise, I am very sorry for ShadowDragon's name (i think without dots there'll be no problem) being shown as .Xx AGAIN! Other names like loveandlucky1 as well as tinacaos name have also been shortened and I'm really sorry. With that I decided to not write the names of my followers out anymore, so I'll just say thank you to every single one of those 9 people who follow my story and those 11 who favourited it. Thank you very much, arigatou and a happy new year to everyone! Akemashite omedetou!**


	7. I'm back!

Back in the palace, Rim made her way to Ja'far's room but when she arrived no one was there. She stood in the room clueless of where else to search for the former assassin, when suddenly a blue haired woman appeared behind her. "Where have you been?" Rim turned around to look into Yamraiha's blue eyes and repeated her question in her mind because she didn't really processed her question earlier, as she was surprised by the other's sudden appearance. "By myself for some time", was what the older answered since she didn't want to reveal her secret place where she had time for herself.

"You – I – what you did was quite… well suprising", Yamraiha told her avoiding eye contact somehow. Rim smiled at her warmly before she answered "I'm sorry I never said anything about it to you. It – I just couldn't. I don't know why but probably because I never planned to act on these feelings and well, I probably shouldn't have I guess. I put pressure on Sinbad, which is quite stupid considering I'm his general and am ought to support him and make things easier rather than more difficult." Yamraiha's eyes found their way back to Rim and she could see sympathy within them "Don't think like that. You should be happy and if you, ehm, really feel that way for him you should tell him and try to find happiness!"

Rim's smile grew even warmer and she pulled the younger into a tight hug. "Thank you for everything Yam. You've been a great friend to me." Yamraiha pushed her away, grabbing her shoulders and keeping her an arm length away "Wh-why does that sound so final?"

* * *

**author note: My dear and lovely readers, it's been three months today! And I am so sorry that there are no words to describe my guilt for leaving you for whole three months without anything. I decided, especially because today it's been three months to upload at least something. I'm already working on the next chapter but I cannot guarantee that it will be uploaded today, so I wanted to share at least something (even though it's incredibly short) with you. **

**Who does not read the manga, please be aware there are heavy spoilers ahead.**

**I do not have read the most recent chapters but to the point where Alibaba has returned from being dead and somehow not dead, well yeah that confusing state he was in, and to say the least I was suprised. I always knew Sinbad wasn't thaaat good but to think he'd side with Arba is really unexpected. That changes a little bit of my storyline but well I guess I don't know how to end this fic anyway so yeah, who cares. **

**Thanks for reading and the reviews and the following and the favoriting and thanks for giving attention to my little story. See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**author note: Well I said it probably won't be updated yesterday, but considering that it was yesterday just ten minutes ago I guess I can still be proud that I was this fast. Now my dear readers, enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you for everything Yam. You've been a great friend to me." Yamraiha pushed her away, grabbing her shoulders and keeping her an arm length away "Wh-why does that sound so final?"

"Well I think this will be the last chance I get to say goodbye to you. Since I depart tomorrow and go home." Drakon's expression softened and he responded "I thought you are home." She sent him a sad smile but said nothing. "Well I would like to say that you don't have to worry because Sinbad wouldn't let you go but I just can't imagine him to get married yet. Although you're definitely the only person I can imagine by his side." He paused but Rim knew he wasn't finished yet so she stayed silent. "I've known Sinbad for quite long and just can't imagine him to settle down with a woman, especially since he still has his dreams to fulfill." "I know what you mean. Somehow it eases my mind to at least not have to worry about a love rival or similar. I think I shouldn't have proposed to him."

"I think I only did it for myself. I was selfish thinking that maybe if he would want me to stay in Sindria he'd marry me." Hinahoho frowned slightly but didn't interrupt her. "I think I do have done a poor job as a general of his but I'll talk to him afterwards." "Do you regret proposing?" the blue haired giant wanted to know. She shook her head slowly answering "No I don't. I think it's good that he knows how I feel and maybe it'll be easier for me to get over him and focus on Silas." "I'm sure you're going to be a good queen."

"I'm nervous though. How will the people react when the daughter who has been away for so long, comes back and will become their queen?" Sharrkan sent her a sympathetic smile and assured her she'll be alright. "I'm sure they will love you, especially when they see your capability of ruling a country. You will do just fine."

"I hope so yeah." Spartos nodded encouragingly at her and sent her a lovely smile. "When will you depart tomorrow?"

"Shortly before noon. I'll pack my stuff and be off." Pisti's eyes glittered and she pouted. Rim smiled at her empathetically and pulled her into a hug. The smaller let out a small sob.

"You will be missed", Masrur said hugging her tightly. Rim had always been on good terms with Masrur, even though he did not speak often it was a quality she liked about him. In his presence she would not have to hold a conversation when she didn't want to but he would always be there and listen if she ever needed to talk.

Ja'far was the last one she visited and after they talked about her proposal, her departure he sighed and looked at her wondering what words would best fit their separation. They had been friends for so long that Ja'far knew he would miss her endlessly and she'd probably do the same. "It seems so surreal", he spoke his thoughts. Rim nodded saddened and replied "I can't imagine leaving this place for good. I have grown too attached to this place. It hurts to think about tomorrow." Rim's chest grew heavy and she took a deep breath, her eyes burning. Never had she imagined that this day would come this quick. She had always known she could either solve this problem or she had to go back. But she pushed thoughts connected to this inevitable future away till this very day. Back in the forest she finally faced the fact that she would leave Sindria and it would never be the same as before. She even wished Sinbad wouldn't marry her since he would probably do it out of pity for her. She was still angry at herself for putting her king under pressure causing him unnecessary trouble. She had to talk to him about it and that ought to be done by today. Knowing that the probability of him marrying her out of love was so low that she didn't even count on it, broke her heart more than she expected it to. Ja'far stood up from where he had been seated and walked towards Rim. Pulling her in a tight hug was the trigger to her tears which started to stream down her cheeks leaving a tickling feeling.

"Rim!" Alibaba called out to her when he finally saw her. The news about her proposal had reached him shortly after it took place, although the blonde wasn't surprised since he had already expected it when he and Aladdin spotted the assembly of the generals with their king. He had searched for Rim everywhere in the palace because he knew she would depart soon, he assumed it would be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, and he wanted to say goodbye to her. "Alibaba-kun", she greeted him when he arrived at where she was. As soon as he caught his breath he asked "You're departing soon right?" She nodded telling him that she'd be gone by tomorrow at noon. "You don't think he'll say yes, do you?", the blonde asked carefully. She smiled shaking her head "Not out of love at least." Alibaba gave her a smile, trying to comfort her. "This is goodbye", she then said and pulled him into a hug. "I'll have you visit me someday" she said and he smiled nodding.

She had to search for a while until she found where here king was at. Her heart raced in her chest and she had the urge to run as far away from her king as she could. She really didn't want to have a conversation with him right now since her proposal was an unavoidable topic. He had his back turned to Rim and she took a last deep breath before she called out to him. Hearing her voice he quickly turned around.

* * *

**author note: I'm tired so I didn't look over it a second time so sorry for my mistakes. At least it's an whole chapter update after these three long months of nothing. Guys, leave me a review, tell me how you think things will work out for the two of 'em. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**author note: Hi guys! Enjoy! See you at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

"Rim…" his voice trailed off.

"My King" she greeted him, walking in a slow pace towards him still trying to somehow hope this conversation would never have to take place and her king would just know that she was sorry.

No one spoke a word after that for a while, what made Rim quite uncomfortable but she didn't want to start talking, though she didn't want him to start neither. Shifting from one leg to another she tried to figure out how she could get over with this as fast as possible. Although her king didn't utter a word, he didn't seem to feel awkward like she did. In general, Sinbad probably never had a moment where he felt uncomfortable in a situation. Rim assumed he was waiting for her to start, explaining herself why she was here since the navy-haired woman had said she would await his answer not before tomorrow. But didn't he have any questions? After all, anyone would be left puzzled after an unexpected proposal. Did he really take her that seriously and was considering the option of marrying her that thoroughly? She was staring at their feet, hoping a good way to begin this conversation would find its way to her mind and free her from this horribly uncomfortable situation. The bigger the amount of time they didn't talk grew the more did the amount of sweat in her hands and on her forehead grew. Thousands of question that started with how were filling up her mind – _How should I start? How will he respond? How can he be this relaxed? How come I have lost all of my courage?_ – and so on.

"Rim?"

That was it. Now she had to answer and that fact seemed to double the amount of sweat on her nervous body.

"Sinbad, I came to apologize."

"Apologi-"

"Wait, just listen to me okay? Let me finish explaining what I came here for and then if you have the need to say something you can do so, okay?"

She didn't need to look up to know that her king expressed his approval by nodding. She took a deep breath, not yet knowing what would blurt out her mouth any time soon but trying to ready herself for what was about to come.

"I am truly sorry for putting pressure on you by proposing. I do feel the way I said about you, however, I feel like I took advantage of the situation. If you would decline, you could be blamed for sending me back home, for not letting me stay."

She shook her head at what situation she put her king in.

"Please don't let that be the reason for marrying me. I don't want that. Never.

Respect my feelings and don't marry me if you do not feel like you can ever return those feelings."

She didn't dare to look at her king's face.

She didn't dare moving an inch.

She didn't dare to breathe.

She didn't dare to admit that her eyes stung.

She didn't dare to admit that if she breathed she'd cry.

Sinbad exhaled slowly while Rim was cursing herself for being weak. She tried her hardest not letting her king see her weakness at least. She was twenty-five _for God's sake_ and stood in front of her king, holding back tears. _When did I become such a crybaby? _She would be angry at herself if she wasn't too busy hiding her upsetheit. She would soon be queen of a big nation, of her origin which she left long ago and still acted like a heartbroken teenager at the thought of leaving Sindria.

What would her king think of her, seeing her like this?

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "I'll see ya tomorrow." The hand squeezed her shoulder gently before letting go, its owner intending to walk away.

"Promise."

Her voice was quiet and unsteady, full of the emotions that made it nearly impossible to hear.

"What?"

She turned around to face her king, eyes wet and knees shaking. "Promise me you won't marry me for another reason than love."

* * *

**author note: Hoooooooooope you guys enjoyed it! I know it's shorter than the other chapters. I just had to stop here. Well I didn't have to but I wanted to... sorry. Hope you guys still liked this chapter, leave a review with your thoughts - it keeps me writing. Don't know yet how long you have to wait for the next chapter because it was already kinda hard to write this... I hope the next one will be easier. As soon as she's back in Silas attending the funeral it should get easier to write. At least it feels like that. Bear with me till then! Bye guys!**


End file.
